The Love Potion
by koolaid smile
Summary: [kagxsess] Kagome has an exchange student from Italy visit her home. boy does this particular italian have a surprise, shes a gypsy! sucky summary


The Love Potion

Disclaimer: Okay, I admit, I have another life that I keep secret and yes, I have a Japanese woman posing as the author of my show...and...uh...OKAY! you caught me, I do NOT own Inuyasha, nor have I ever, and my mom has made it clear I never will... , I hate it when she's right!

A/U: Okay, second story. Perhaps better than the 1st...LESS CONFUSING!

Chapter 1: A new friend...or is it enemy?

"I'm so excited!" Kagome said as she pranced around her room to make every detail of it perfect.

"Honey...maybe you should calm down a little bit...I mean, she hasn't even arrived yet." her mother said as she fluffed a pillow.

"I know, I know, but I've heard all these great things about exchange students..." she said. "Almost all the kids in my school have had at least 1 exchange friend...and mine is the most exotic!" she cooed.

"Honey, really–"

"What! She is! C'mon, how many kids get to have a gipsy from Italy visit their home for a whole year!" she exclaimed with a little dance of joy.

"Kagome." her mother said sternly. "I hope your not using this poor girl and her heritage to rub in other peoples faces...this is to be a fun and educational time for you and her." Kagome rolled her eyes as she turned to fix things on her desk. "College is your priority, Kagome, you want to make it into a good college don't you?" she said as Kagome silently mouthed everything her mother said.

'I new she was gonna' say that.' Kagome thought bitterly with a quick turn to face her mother again.

"Mom...I know you want what's best for me..." she said. "And what's best for me right now is to enjoy my time in highschool...understand?"

"Yes, Kagome, I understand completely...it's just..." her mother took a deep breathe in. "Never mind."

Kagome had hope for her mother, but right now she had better things to worry about.

The doorbell rang.

"It's her!" Kagome ran down the stairs, almost stumbling on her way. She opened the door to see a girl about her height standing with numerous bags around her.

"Hello." the girl said fast.

"Hi!" Kagome said excitedly. The girl twitched at the sound of Kagome's high pitched voice.

'Maybe mom was write, I should calm down.' Kagome thought. She now took time to take in the girls features. She had black hair, longer than Kagome's, by far, but it was braided in 1 neatly done braid that hung in the back of her head. Her skin darker than Kagome's, only slightly more tan. Her outfit...a whole other story. She whore an old dress that seemed formal enough. It was frilly with designs of flowers an such. A long silence fell burden to the scene.

"Kagome!" her mother called from the kitchen hall. "Let the poor girl in, already."

"Oh, okay mom!" she yelled back as she cleared the doorway for the girl.

"So...your name is Kagome?" the girl asked, a hint of innocence in her voice.

"Yep...oh, I'm sorry, how rude of me, what's your name?"

"Angolen." a short reply when so many things could have been said.

"If you don't mind Kagome-chan..." she started. Kagome gave her a strange look.

"did I say it wrong? It's chan, right? I was trying to learn some basic words on the plane but I wasn't sure my pronunciation of a word was right."

"No, you said it write...it's just...I didn't expect any of our language from you...if anything, I expected a weird little girl who had nothing but smart remarks."

"Oh..." she said. "Well, as I was saying, Kagome-chan...may I please be shown my room...my trip was a stressful one. And I'm deathly tired." 1 hand reached to rub her eye slowly as a yawned followed.

"Oh...of course, silly me, right up the stairs, down the hall, last room to the right." Kagome smiled.

"Thank you so much Kagome-chan...I believe my stay here will be a profitable one." she smiled picking up almost all her bags an bringing them up stairs. The rest of the bags Kagome left outside the room for Angolen to bring in when she was done dressing for bed.

"Doesn't she want dinner?" Kagome's mother asked.

"I don't think so...she seemed so tired mom, and sweet too! We'll have great fun at school, I'm sure." Kagome said as she sat down at the table, books piled in front of her.

'At least I hope so.' Kagome thought as she opened her books.

Mean While

"How sickening is she!" Angolen spat. "Does she really believe I'm THAT nice...yeah, if only she knew what I have in store for her..." an evil grin overtook the girl's face as she slid into the comfy bed and turned off the light.

A/U: OK, OK, I know...kinda' short chapter...but hey, I have school and it's hard, so don't judge me! j/k...ok, new chapter coming soon...


End file.
